Break-Up
by Abhorsenfanatic
Summary: Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball's complicated relationship. Favorite and review, and follow me at my tumblr, bubblinemarballmaster!
1. Chapter 1

Prince Gumball sat in the licorice meadows of the Candy Kingdom, leaning on a giant marshmallow, while watching Fionna, Cake, and Lord Monochromicorn prance around the field. Plucking a string of licorice from the ground, he bit into the savory candy, feeling the saccharine wind through his hair. Looking around, he admired the sweetness of his kingdom, glad it wasn't like Lumpy Space or the Fire Kingdom, or glob forbid, the Ice Kingdom, until his favorite adventuresses and his best friend plopped down beside him, sweating and breathing heavy. After a session of heavy panting, Fionna sat up and looked at Gumball.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUMBALL. You should've played with us. It was so math, like I don't even know," she said. "No it's okay Fionna, I was contempt with watching," Gumball replied. "I really enjoyed today."

"I did too," Fionna said, blushing. Before her blush got too noticeable, the adventuress stood up, brushing licorice off her skirt, and said, "Me and Cake better get going." Fionna headed towards Cake, and the two started walking, slowly.

"Well, we better head back too, MoChro," Gumball said. Lord Monochromicorn snorted nervously, then tapped out a message in the ground. Gumball stared at it, like he was comprehending what it said, then looked up suddenly, blushing a darker shade of pink. Suddenly he laughed and said "Of course you can go with Cake," he said smoothly. "Wouldn't want to cockblock," he said humorously. Lord snorted before affectionately rubbing his snout to Gumball's forehead, then flying off to catch up with the girls.

Gumball sighed before trekking back to the castle. It seemed everybody had somebody these days, Cake and MoChro, even Fionna had Flame Prince. Gumball thought about how Fionna acted, thinking maybe she still crushed on him. He sighed, thinking about his last relationship, and the TERRIBLE breakup. Wallowing in self pity, he walked into his castle. A magnificent building, with tall walls made of wafer, and pink accents on the furniture and decor. He was bombarded by his servants, mostly Peppermint Maid, as they smothered him with their eagerness to please.

"Your Majesty, is there anything I can do?" Peppermint asked. "No thank you, I'm just sleepy." Gumball politely said with a sweet smile. Entering his room, he walked over to his closet, before taking off his royal attire. He rummaged through his wardrobe, until he found his favorite shirt. Black and punkish, he got it from his ex, Marshall Lee. Putting on the black shirt, he admired the color change in his mirror. Black was a nice change from his usual pink color scheme. In fact, all his clothes were pink, purple, and occasionally red. Just as he was about to jump in bed, a deep voice made him jump.

"Hey Bubba."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Bubba," the deep voice purred.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Gumball shrieked. Turning around he saw Marshall Lee, floating nonchalantly in the air. He held in his hand a pink bowl, filled with bright red strawberries. He took one out, looked at Gumball, seductively licked his lips, then drained the red from it, smacking his lips loudly.

Bubba blushed deep pink, and watched Marshall proceed to eat another four strawberries, before blankly asking, "Is that my bowl?" Marshall chuckled, and replied "Yeah, your strawberries too." "Marshall, you can't just waltz into my castle, use my bowls, and eat all my food! For glob's sake, I'm in my underwear!" Gumball whined, and turned to cover himself.

Marshall twisted his face into a terrifying form, then got up in Gumball's face before hissing, "Would you like them back, princess?"

Gumball cowered, and nervously stuttered, "N-no Marsh, I was j-just saying," before looking down at the ground. Marshall got out of his face, then turned back to normal.

He quietly chuckled and sucked the red out of another strawberry. "Chill out, Bubba, I won't eat ALL your food, and your panties are cute. Is that my t-shirt?" Marshall chuckled, but suddenly got serious and said"Miss me yet?"

Gumball turned to face him and glared at him, he pointed at him accusingly, and said, "Marshall, don't come over here with your pity-party, because it's YOUR fault we broke up!"

Marshall glared back at him and said, "You wanna know something, Bubba," Marshall said darkly, floating over Gumball, picking up his crown to look at the intricate design and the precious gems in it, "It wasn't my fault. You didn't have to breakup with me, you WANTED to."

With that he dropped Gumball's crown on the floor, listening to its metallic clank. Gumball ran over to it and picked it up, inspecting it, looking for dents and making sure the gems were unscathed. After a long time of concentrating on his crown, he turned to the vampire.

"Honestly. Marshall, you're too immature. A thousand years to grow up and NOTHING to show for it. We broke up because you weren't able to take anything serious! You were too childish to be in love with anybody!"

Marshall, looking at Gumball with anger burning in his dark eyes, flew over to Gumball grabbing him by the wrists, and pinning him against the wall. With his face close to Gumball's, he roared "That's not true!"

Gumball, squirming in his grasp looked Marshall back in the eyes, and screamed right back "It is, it is! Everything I said was true!" Marshall looked hurt, and Gumball, breath heavy and disheveled, looked regretful, but neither broke eye contact. Marshall finally let go and whispered, so quietly, Gumball almost didn't hear him, " I don't know what to do to please you. I'm sorry that I'm not perfect enough for you."

Now Gumball was the one who looked hurt, telling Marshall, " I never said you had to be perfect. And I'm sorry about what I said, it's just that I still l-lo—" Gumball looked down at his socks and sighed. Tiny drops of water started hitting the floor.

Marshall looked at him and said "It's fine," before turning away. He floated to the window, looking back only once after Gumball sobbed "Marshall," one more time.

Marshall floated into the night. The moon was high above the Candy Kingdom, blanketing everything in moonlight. Gummy rats occassionally scurried across the street. Marshall shivered in the cold, so out of place in mid-spring. He eventually made it to the Candy Forest, suddenly saying, "I don't need Bubba. And apparently he doesn't need ME either." Marshall ran one hand through his obsidian colored hair. "Yes I do, and I probably shouldn't have left him there crying."

Glob damnit! Why is it so frickin cold!?

Suddenly the stillness of night was broken by an incredibly loud crash, loud enough to be heard this far from Candy Kingdom, accompanied by a wicked cackle. A pink and blue blur flew overhead, and Marshall made out Gumball's voice screaming for help.

Bubba...


End file.
